


Left For Dead

by cosmic_dusty324



Category: Blood - Fandom, Close to death - Fandom, Galra - Fandom, Pidge/Katie Holt - Fandom, PidgexOC, Rescue AU - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, coalition - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, rebels - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_dusty324/pseuds/cosmic_dusty324
Summary: Pidge POV storyPidge is seriously hurt on the battlefield. She gets recused by this half Galran named Nestra. Hope you guys enjoyGore warning





	1. Chapter 1

The blood it was everywhere

Covering my fingers from gripping my wound

A let out a small yelp as my hands my contact with the wound

Stabbed right above my left hip

My vision was clouded with black spots

My head becoming fuzzy

My mouth filled with the overwhelming about of iron

The rotten fumes of war filled my nose

What can I do now?

I tried limping towards the team

I made it 4 steps then collasped

Only way to make it back was to crawl

I crawled making my way over inch by inch

There was no use

My left eye couldn't stay open and was shut

Barely keeping my right eye open

I see a woman with purple skin

Everything went black

A groan escapes my mouth as I start to rub my head. "Good your awake", I try to bring myself up but then immediately feeling a sharp pain on my left side. I peer down to find white bandages wrapped around my hips and lower stomach. Next to my hips I see a small pile of blood stained bandages. "slow down, you need to rest". The purple woman comes over and gently puts my shoulders back down to this makeshift bed that I was sleeping on. 

Her dark navy hair with dark red at the tips up in a messy ponytail with many parts fallen out and are now in her face. Her eyes were seas of blue covered by small specks of sliver that made her eyes sparkle. Her clothes seem ragged, some sort of gray cape that only is on one side of her body. The amour she was wearing was grayish with orange parts glowing but it seemed heavily battered up, so must have been in many battles.

Next thing I do is bombard her with questions. "Who are you? Where are we? Why did you save me? How did we get here? Where is my team? How long was I out?". She puts her finger to my mouth, "Hush paladin, first off I am Nestra" as she puts her hand on her chest. "I tried not to be apart of this war, sadly it came to me and I couldn't stop it" her tone changed as she turned her head away. "You were out for 2 days, we are on the planet known as Goren."

I am able to bring myself up with my back against a smooth limestone like rock. I look at the sky above, the twinkling of stars always amazes me. The cobalt blue swirled with the small flickering lights. Nestra gets up and goes back to tend to the fire that had some sort of pot over it. The red and orange flames under the pot light up the area around us.

She points to the pot, "You want some?". I give her this sarcastic smile, "What do you think?". She nods her head, "Soup it is then". Next to the pot she grabs these dark green bowls covered with dirt and scratches. She ladles in this brown slug and brings the bowl to me. I give an unpleasant glance at the bowl then to her. "It tastes better than it looks, trust me", she gives me the bowl.

Surprisingly she was right, even though Hunk's cooking was way much better I was too hunger and tired to not eat. Finally the taste of blood was out of my throat and filled with this earthy vegetable and dirt taste, it was better than blood.

Once every last drop is down my throat I glance over to Nestra. She eyes are filled with anger with hints of sadness. "Sorry forgot to tell this earlier but thank you for saving me". As I look down to the ground with a slight blush rushing to my cheeks. "Least I could do, I couldn't just leave you there" she shrugs. In a more serious tone I saw, "But really...Thank you".

"So as you were sleeping I made you these crutches so you would be able to walk around". She pulls out these sticks wrapped in some sort of green rope. "I have tested them, and if they support me I then they will definitely support you". Noticing that I am much smaller than her in height and weight. 

"Prove it", I voice to her as I cross my arms. She shrugs "Okay then". She puts the crutches under her elbows and uses then to move her way over to me. It seemed to move so natural with the crutches, she must have used them before. She stands right in front of me with both crutches in her left hand, "See I told you they would work".

She gently places the crutches next to me. "When your ready you can use them". I thank her then I see goes over to this computer that looks pretty old but somehow still works. "Whatcha doing over there" I ask. She looks back at me, "Oh this, its our way out of here, it sends a signal to the rebels so they know where to find us and then they will bring you back to Voltron" her tone seemed to change by the end, I am not sure why.

"For the two days that you were out I have been trying to make it work" she slams her fist to the ground. "It just doesn't, maybe this computer has seen the end of its day" she hangs her head. I reposition myself against the rock, to make me look taller. With a smug grin, "Well lucky for you I am Voltron's resident tech expert so I can help you with this, bring the computer to me". 

She nods her head and brings the computer over, she sits next to me with her long legs close to her chest and her back against the same limestone like rock. My cheeks start to feel warmer as I stare at her and all the beauty I see. I look in awe but I try to shake that thought out of my head and get back to reality.

This thick gray laptop with this sort of black amour with orange highlights the encases the computer. Just like the amour she was wearing. I open the computer and seem to figure out whats going on. Within 15 dobashes everything was fixed and the signal was up and running.

With a sigh of relief I say, "Okay now we wait until someone we hear someone on the other side on the signal". "Oh thank you so much" she wraps her arms around me into this tight bear hug. I wince, forgetting that I'm still injured. She quickly pulls away, "sorry I forgot about your injury". I look into her eyes, "Its alright". Next thing I see is her cheeks become a shade darker then skin as she fiddles with her hands.

"Okay...so...what can we do while we wait" I ask. She puts her right hand up to her chin, "Hmm I am not sure? We could explore the planet or tell stories of our travels or you could get some rest while I get some more resources, there are many possibilities".

She brings herself back up to her feet, "We need more resources so I will go out, stay right here and don't move". I nod to her, then she is gone. 

I look up at the sky and start to daydream about my reunion with the paladins. Then my mind wanders to Nestra. My eyelids start to get heavy as I drift off to sleep...


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Nestra are going to get rescued

_My eyes flutter open to find myself lying in this field of tall grass. I bring myself up to find I have no bandages on my hips anymore and my armor is not all battered up. As I try to stand up I feel someone on my right shoulder, Nestra. Her short navy and red hair covering apart of her face, I see her violet lips move as if she is saying something, "no.....Treave.....help.....look.....monster" she mumbles. I shrug it off, I try gently to put her head down as I try to stand._

_I am successful and walk around the field towards a tall tree that resembles an oak tree. The leaves, however, were hanging down like vines with bright multicolored flowers. I slowly move my hands through the vines to see a stone in the ground. There are words on the stone so I take a closer look at the stone._

_"Katie (Pidge) Holt"_

_"April 3rd, 2068 - September 12th, 2084"_

_I feel to my knees with tears in my eyes. "They all think I am dead.....". My hands covered my face and I was full on sobbing. Suddenly I felt a warmth around me, I bring my hands away from my face to see Nestra with her arms around me. I turned around to bring my arms around her and my face snuggled in her chest. I stutter, "They....ddon't...know...i am aallive"._

_She starts to rub my back and with the most beautiful and calming voice I have ever heard she says, "They will know soon enough so don't worry because I will promise you this". She holds up her right hand, "I promise that you will be back with your team in no time and it will be known throughout the universe that you are not dead but alive and well"._

_She tilts her head and gives me the cutest smile. My face already red from crying becomes a tomato as we comfort each other in a hug that I wanted to last forever. However, I felt the ground shake and soon enough everything faded away._

"Hey um...green paladin someone got our signal and is coming here, they will be here in a couple vargas". She gazes into my eyes to find that they are pretty red. Her expression changes to a worried look, "Are you okay, it looks like you have been crying?" I rub my eyes and wipe away the tears. "Yeah just had a bad dream"

"Also I think I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Katie but all of my friends call me Pidge". She looks at me funny, "Why do you have two names?". "Oh well actually my older brother named Matt gave me that nickname so long ago I can't remember when he gave it to me, it kinda just stuck with me I guess" I shrug my shoulders. She says in a soft tone, "Well I think its cute how you kept the name and it suits you, Pidge" a small smirk emerges from her face as she says my name. My heartbeat seemed to quicken as she said it.

I grab the crutches and I try to stand with them, Nestra puts her arm under my arm. My cheeks become a rosy pink, "Thanks". She helps me get comfortable with the crutches. I asked, "So do you have any idea where we are supposed to go?". "Not quite but they picked up our location when we sent out the signal so they will be close to us so we should be on alert". She brings her hand to the back of her neck, "we can explore a bit if you want?" she asked shyly.

In a gleeful tone I say "Of course, we aren't going to be on this beautiful planet much longer so why not we take in some of the scenery". She clasps her hands together, "Alright let's go".

We find this smooth dirt path that leads through the lush forests of Goren. The leaves of the trees and plants have markings on them that glow in the darkness of the night. All different colors but Nestra seems to glow the brightest even in the dark.

As Nestra and I are walking I see a beautiful red and purple flower. My eyes widen as an idea pops into my head. I make my way over the flower and pick it. I whisper to myself "It reminds me of her so much". She glances over at me, "Whatcha doing over there?". In a flirty tone, I say, "A little gift".

I show her the flower and she stares at it. Her whole face becomes two shades darker than it was. She stammers, "Tha..nks". I hand her the flower, she stares at the beauty of it and then puts it behind her ear. Her eyes have never sparkled so much. We move closer to each other, our faces so near to each other I could feel the warmth of her breathe on my cheeks. My hazel brown eyes locked with her sea blue eyes that sparkle with specks of silver.

Then we here a large booming sound. She pulls her head back, "That must be them, we should go". I hang my head, "Yeah we should probably go".

The walk to them was dead silent. Neither of us spoke or looked at each other. I continuously stared at the ground making sure where to place the crutches while I was walking. The thoughts and feelings running through my head are filled with regret and sadness. I wished so badly I could understand what Nestra was thinking because this could have ruined everything.

Once we make it to the ship we are greeted by Captain Olia and their crew. Nestra turns to a more serious tone of voice as she speaks to Olia. "Thank you for getting our signal and picking us up, we need to bring the paladin back to Voltron as soon as possible". Olia looks back me, "Paladin our medic on board and give you some meds that can make you feel a little less discomfort until you get back to your team".

I nod my head, "Thank you, Captain". "Please call me Olia, you don't have to be that formal with me". I nod my head, then look back at Nestra but I only see the back of her head. I can't get my mind off what happened back there, I should probably talk to her. I will on the way back.

As soon as we were out of the atmosphere of I go over to Nestra and tap her on her shoulder, "Hi, I think we need to talk". She looks back at me, "Okay". We go to the back of the ship were no one can hear us. I start, "So...um...as you can see I kinda fell for you and I thought we would kiss back there it didn't happen". She crosses her arms and runs her left hand through her hair. "Yeah, I can see that I really actually did want to kiss you but some part of me was so hesitant because of my past".

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened back then?" I asked. She sighed, "So much that it would take me many quintents just to explain everything, once the time has come I will". I nod my head, but then I realize something. "So once I with Voltron again we won't be able to see each other again, you will be doing coalition stuff and I will be with the paladins". She shrugs "I guess".

Suddenly the ship starts to move all over the place I fall on top of Nestra. I feel my face become so hot as if I ate the hottest pepper in the universe. I tried to get off her but the ship was still moving around so much it was hard to get up. Outside I hear lasers, that's never a good sound. Nestra said in a rushed tone, "We will finish our chat later, right now we gotta get the cockpit".

I only grabbed one crutch because the pain meds seem to be working. I limped my way to the cockpit. I saw 4 galra fighters shooting at us, Olia trying their best to move around dodging the attacks. Another person at the crew down below at a turret trying to shoot down the ships. They got one so 3 are left.

"Pidge, strap in", I look to see Nestra fastening into the seat behind Olia. There is a seat right next to Nestra so I stumble over to the seat and try to sit. Next, I try to strap in while being attacked and also trying not to damage my torso even more than it already is.

A loud bang comes from the right side of the ship in the back. Right where one of the rockets that propels us through space. Then another hit where a piece of debris from the second ship that got shot down, go rammed into the other side of the ship in the middle.

Olia's co-pilot pointed out a small planet nearby we could crash land on but we would be stuck there for a while. Olia moves their head back, "Are you okay paladin if you have to stay with us a bit longer than expected". I frantically say, "Yes, now let's get to the planet because this is the only way out".

Olia pilots the ship to the planet. As we enter the atmosphere flames appear on the outside of the ship. After the flames disappear we see parts of the ship didn't make it as we come hurdling towards the moon. Then crash, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read more to find out what happens next,


	3. Crash Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship crashes on a random planet and they are stuck again

I open my eyes to another pair of eyes. A pair of blue sparkly eyes no other than Nestra's. "Good your awake" she says in an excited tone. I jumped and banged my head with hers. I rub my head, "ow". She frantically says, "I am so sorry, are you alright?". I stop rubbing my head, "Yeah I will be fine, are you okay?". She sighs, "Better now that you are awake".

She moves back as I try to bring my body up. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder and my hips feel worse than before. I wince, "Woah slow down there, you're in worse shape than before so take it easy", she brings me back to the ground.

Before long I hear footsteps, "Are they up yet cause we have to get moving?". I blurt out, "Alive and well". They look down and it is Captain Olia, "Good, now get up we gotta go, here you go". They throw me of what's left of my crutches. "Oof....thanks". 

Nestra helps me up and get comfortable with the crutches. I make my way over the Olia, "So Olia, where we heading?". They answer, "To be honest I have no idea" their head bows down to look at the ground. "I don't have an exact location but I know we need to keep moving". 

We go back to them to collect as many supplies from the ship we can carry. As soon as our bags were filled with everything that we needed we were off. I see Olia holding this a sort device and starts to speak into it, "isht si tacpain iaol, ew ear sdrdntea yan berel fscreo nbyrea psaele elhp su". Static is the only thing that we can hear from the other side.

I look over Nestra who is walking right next to me. I point over to Olia, "Do you know what they are saying?". She nods her head, "Yeah it's some very old language from a species that died out". I nod my head, "So what are they saying". She replies, "This is captain Olia, we are stranded any rebel forces nearby please help us". 

This planet we were on had many more fields with small hills and no trees in sight. Tall brownish green blades of grass flow in the wind. Small winged type creatures fly through the air, their multicolored wings soar through the air. As I stare into the sky I trip and fall to the ground.

"Ey watch where you put those things". I turn around to see this sort of small mole type creature raising its fist at me. "Oh sorry sir we didn't mean to bother you, could you please help us?" He puts his hand to his hips, "Now why would I want to help you?" I hear another voice come from the tunnel the creature is in"Jareth what's going on up there?". Then another creature emerges from the hole and wraps their arms Jareth. "This doesn't concern you Kyllan so go back down".

Nestra comes to my side, "We aren't trying to hurt you and your partner but we are some people who crashed into your planet and could use some help". Kyllan wraps his arms from Jareth and moves in front of him. "Sorry for the rudeness we aren't accustomed to visitors, how can we help you?"

Captain Olia and their copilot talk with Jareth and Kyllan. "Jareth, could you go fetch our transponder?". Jareth looks at Kyllan with a confused look, "What is that again?". Kyllan sighs, "the small green and black box, that we communicate to the others with". Jareth smacks himself in the head, "Oh that thing".

Jareth goes down into the hole and grabs the device. He comes back up and hands the small device to Kyllan. Then Kyllan gives it to Olia, "Now use this to find Dayana she will be able to help you more than us". Olia and the copilot thank the couple.

Nestra, the medic (who we learn name is Keyla), and me who were waiting for Olia and the copilot (which we learned from the medic, the name is Xandr). Olia and Xandr come back, "So we learned from Jareth and Kyllan that there is a creature that goes by the name Dayana that can help us get in contact with the rebels or maybe even Voltron". Nestra speaks up, "So how do we find her?" "With this" Xandr pulls out a green and black type of device.

I move closer to the device to examine it more. "This is a magnificent piece of tech, so this is the key to find this Dayana?" Olia responds, "That's what Jareth and Kyllan said, let's hope we can trust them".  I press a button on the device and the screen lights up and creates this green arrow that hovers over the device. I point out, "I think we follow the arrow". Keyla puts her arm on my good shoulder, "well what are we waiting for, let's go".

Over the course of what seemed many hours we finally made it to this large hill with a large metal door. Xandr bangs on the door, "Hello? Dayana are you there, we need your help?". We see a screen open up. A robotic voice responds with, "password". Olia and Xandr look at each other, "we don't remember there being a password". 

Xandr starts to think of answers, "Um...Wertly?". The screen goes red and a loud sound erupts from the machine, the voice responds, "Incorrect you have 4 more chances". Xandr cursed under his breath, next Olia gives it a try, "Ah...Jasper". Again the screen goes red. The same thing happens to Keyla and Nestra.

Finally, it was my turn and it was the last chance for us. Olia says, "Okay paladin you have to get this right if you don't then we can't see Dayana". I say in a sarcastic tone, "No pressure". I think to myself 'what would an intelligent creature such as Dayana think of'. I think of something that might work. I hope for the best, "Xanthyum". The screen turns red "Incorrect, you have run out of chances, now prepare to be terminated". 

We hear lasers charging up ready to fire. Nestra turns to me, "Pidge, get on my back I will be able to carry you over by that rock so you don't get more injured". I drop my crutches and get on her back, but the guns have already started firing. Nestra barely makes it to the rock while Olia, Keyla, and Xandr hide behind other rocks. 

Xandr yells, "So what are going to do now?". Nestra pulls this sort of pistol off her belt and starts to fire at lasers. Xandr joins her, they are able to take down 4 out of the 10 lasers. Until all the lasers stop firing and look like they got turned off somehow. We hear a voice, "Okay so what triggered my self-defense system this time. A small camera poked out of the wall. "Oh no you poor creatures.

The wall opens up and this small bear-like creature with blue fur and black eyes. It was wearing this dirty yellow and brown cloak. It was pretty long for the creature because it was dragging along the ground. On the creatures, face was this small rectangular glasses.

The creature asks, "So what brings you to my domain?". Nestra asks, "Are you Dayana?" The creature adjusts its glasses, "Indeed I am". Olia comes up to Dayana, "Sorry to bother you but we were wondering if you could help us get off this planet or send a frequency to someone?" She answers, "That is my specialty, please join me inside" the creature motions to us to come inside.

Nestra comes over to me and puts me on her back because my crutches were destroyed due to the lasers. Once inside Nestra places me in a chair, Dayana looks at my paladin armor and exactly knows who I am. "So I'm guessing you are going to need to get them to Voltron" Dayana points to me. "I know just the thing".

Dayana goes off to find this radio with a dish. I ask, "So how is this going to help us?". She answers, "well paladin Voltron is too far away for you to be able to contact them". I hang my head as sadness appears on my face. "Don't look too sad paladin because you are in luck, I gladly work with the rebels and the coalition so I know that there is a Blade of Malmora base nearby and I can send a signal to them saying we have you". A hint of hope shines in my eye.

"This is Katie aka Pidge Holt, Paladin of the Green Lion, I am alive and well please send a ship to pick me and the rebels that helped me. We are on planet Yuther" I say into the mic. Dayana gives me a thumbs up and sends the signal. After a few minutes, I hear a familiar voice, "Good to know that you are alive paladin, we are sending a ship right away". I go up to the mic, "Thank you Krolia".

The ships arrives at our location, one step closer to being back with Voltron but one step farther from Nestra. We make it to the base and Krolia brings me straight to their medical center where they can help me. After a couple of hours of the doctors helping me I am in a wheelchair and roll myself into the bridge where I hear a familiar voice" Mom what is it that you need from us?". She answers, "More like what you need from me because I have found the missing paladin". I roll over to the screen and see Keith's face. He answers, "we are on our way".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to see you guys in the next chapter


	4. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they have made contact with Voltron and Pidge and Nestra have to go their separate ways. Or will they?

The screen turned off. I stare at the screen, 'So they are coming now, am I ready to leave? What will happen to Nestra, will she be able to visit me? Will I ever see her again? What if she gets injured and left behind just like I was?'. I feel a warmth on my good shoulder, "Are you ready green paladin?" I snap back to reality and look up into Krolia's eyes, "For what?". She sighs "To go back to Voltron". I gave her a half-hearted smile, "ready as I will ever be".

I roll out of the room to go back to the medical bay. I needed to get my paladin armor ready and on before Keith gets here. I see Keyla walking out of the Med bay, "Hey Keyla, do you know where my armor might be?". She scratched her head, "Last time I remember Nestra brought it to the workshop where they were going to fix and clean your armor, Nestra was going that way I think". Keyla pointed down the hallway that was left of the entrance to the Med Bay. 

I thank Keyla and start to roll down the hallway, the dark blues and purple that lights the hallways weren't as calming and bright as the castles but the colors of the Blades were dark blues and purples. I knew I wasn't gone for long but I still missed them, even though they forgot me. How could they have forgotten me? 

I push those thoughts away as I hear a voice, "Hi Pidge, I wanted to make sure that your armor was good as new so I brought it here as the doctors were helping you". I roll over to her in the wheelchair the Blades gave me, "thanks, so is it ready yet?". She holds up her finger and goes over galran working on my armor. She walks back over to me, "She said it will be ready in about 10 dobashes, so what do you want to do to pass the time?".

I start to fiddle with my hands, "You could tell me stories about your time before the war?". Her face expression changes from filled with happiness to filled with sadness. I stammered, "you don't have to if you don't want to". She crosses her arms, "Its alright, I think it is time for you to know, Can we go somewhere else to have this conversation?" I stop fiddling with my hands and look up into her sparkling eyes, "Of course".

We both move down the hallway, far enough for no one to hear us from the workshop bur close enough to know when my armor is done. Nestra leans up against the wall, her arms still crossed. Her normal sparkling sea blue eyes start to become glossy and one tear rolls down her face.

She uncrosses her arms and rubs away the tear. "Okay I guess I should start...So it all started on my home planet of Kolier, my brother named Treave and I lived an okay life. Since our father was Galra most of the people in our part of the city feared us and made fun of us. My mother died when she gave birth to me and our father left after our mother died because he couldn't stand being around me because I murdered the love of his life."

"Treave was the only true family I had, he was the person who made me what I am today. Until the galra attack Kolier, our planet had this very valuable crystal that made very powerful weapons. I perfect opportunity for a power hungry race like the galra. I was about 14 when they attack. Ran shaking everyone and everything in sight. 

"Once the galra finished looting the person or their home, they would be murdered most by gun. But the people that fought back and were harder to kill would be killed by the blade. Thousands of dead bodies filled the streets, their dark green blood sweeping into dirt roads".

"At the outskirts of town Treave and I hide in a shed that we have called home for as long as I can remember, over the years the place became more of our place. Treave kept a picture of him with Mom and Dad, they looked so happy. Mom's long dark navy hair that went all the way down her back, and her eyes were like the sky filled with bright stars. My father was muscular, his purple skin mixed with my mothers light blueish purple skin made them perfect for each other".

"In the middle of them was Treave but much younger. He smiled so bright and cheerful, I never knew he could ever be that happy. They were the perfect family before I came. I messed everything up, it was all my fault".

"During the attack Treave and I were huddled under a pile of hay until we heard the door creak open. The galran that was invaded our home saw the picture of our family and put it in a bag that went around his waste. Treave went berserk and ran towards the galran with a knife in his hand. He froze when he saw the face of the looter. He whispered words I thought I would never hear in my life again".

" 'Dad...' Treave's eyes widen as those words came out of his mouth and the knife fell out of his hands. My father brought his gun up Treave, I freaked out and jumped out of the hay pile where my father looked my straight into my eyes. His face filled with hatred pointed his gun at me. 'You look so much like her, that is why you must join her' ".

"I closed my eyes as I was waiting for the impact but I heard a thud on the ground I saw Treave on the ground with a wound on his chest. He risked his own life to save mine. I ran over to Treave and try to keep him up, 'Treave you can't leave now...I am right here...' tears were in my eyes as I hugged Treave".

"His last words to me were, 'Nestra stay strong and remember everything that I taught you, I love you'. Then I felt his body go limp in my arms. I was full on sobbing at this point. I saw the knife that Treave dropped, I was so filled with rage at my father that I grabbed the knife and stabbed him. Multiple times to the torso and chest, I had his dark purple blood all over my hands".

"I realized I just killed my own father and I have no family left. I ran out of the shed as fast as I could. I wanted to get away from that shed as far as I could because it was too painful to even go back to see the corpses of my dead family. I ran and ran until my feet couldn't take it anymore, I collapsed on the ground and screamed so loud that it hurt my throat. My eyes were so red and hurt so bad that I couldn't cry anymore".

"I found this place where a lot of people went to refill their ships and maybe get a bit to eat. I figured I could find someone their to help me. Somehow my 14 self was pretty smart for her age and that is where I found some rebels and I have been with them ever since then". Her face was stained with tears. 

All I wanted to do was comfort her. I tried to get up from my seat and hug her. "You need to sit Pidge, you aren't completely healed yet". I let out a deep breath, "I know you need a hug right now but my injuries are getting the best of me". 

Nestra crouched down and hugged me. I never felt so happy and so calm. "Thank you Pidge, I never thought I would find someone like you. Someone I like". I let go of the hug and look into Nestra's sea blue eyes. "I like you too".

Then Nestra comes closer and closer to my face and our lips lock. I wrap my arms around her we kiss. "Am I interrupting something?". We both look to see the engineer that was fixing up my armor with my armor in her hands. "We were sorta having a moment but thank you so bringing my suit". She gives me my suit and starts to walk back to the workshop, "Now you should can go back to what you were doing".

Once she is out of our line of sight. Nestra let out a loud laugh and I joined her. Then I realized something, "Nestra come back with me to Voltron, you will be a great asset to the team". She looks down, "I don't know Pidge I have stuff here that I have to do". 

"No you don't" both of us turn our heads over to see Captain Olia. I ask, "How long have you been there?". Olia starts to walk over to us, "Long enough to know that you are needed more to Voltron than here, we have enough soldiers here". Nestra runs over to Olia and hugs them, "Thank you, Thank you, Thanks you". Olia struggles, "Um...Nestra this is a bit tight". Nestra let's go of them, "So sorry go to excited". 

Nestra runs over to me and hugs me, "Guess I'm coming with you". I smile back at her as I kiss her cheek. She get's back up and brushes herself off, "We have to get you ready". Nestra starts to roll me out to a room where I can change but Olia stops Nestra. Olia looks at Nestra with hope, "Go. Be great". Nestra nods and we go to the hanger.

Nestra and I are waiting in the hanger. All of her stuff is packed and I am in my paladin armor. The black lion flies into the hanger, the lion lowers its head. I see Keith run out of the lion and hug me, "We are all so sorry that we left you there, please forgive us". I struggle as Keith gives me a crushing hug, "I do I do, don't worry". 

As we separate from the hug Keith eyes lock on with Nestra's. I gesture my hand to Nestra, "Keith this is Nestra, she was the person that saved me". Keith nods his head, "Thank you so much Nestra you have no idea how grateful the team and I of you". Nestra smiles, "Its the least I could do". 

I start to fiddle with my hands, "So Keith Nestra will be coming back with us because she will be a great asset for the team. She can fight, cook, craft, and many more things that I can't think of at the moment". Keith gives a small grin, "We are always welcomed to give such a skilled person a home".

We all made it into the black lion. As we get out of the hangar a familiar white and blue structure I see in the distance. That is when I finally knew, I was home at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this story has come to a close but this is not the end. There are many more stories to come and I hope to see y'all there.
> 
> Until next time, Cosmic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this and see you in the next chapter


End file.
